


Along for the Ride

by Youletmebloom



Series: Along for the Ride [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youletmebloom/pseuds/Youletmebloom
Summary: Adeline Stark, the niece of Tony Stark just graduated from M.I.T. She thought she was going to have a normal vacation until Tony asked her the ultimate question.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had written this a while ago on FF, had it posted and pulled it off because I felt like it wasn't going anywhere but this was fun to right and I wanna bring it back. I've rewritten a lot of parts and added new stuff in.  
> Some of this won't be canon and some might be. But I hope you all will enjoy.

Here I was finally graduating from M.I.T and of course he was nowhere to be found. I sighed sadly to myself as there were three people ahead of me before my name was called, I kept telling myself not to be upset, but this was my day and my favorite uncle wasn't here.

"Elena Saab." Two. As I took one more step up, I gazed into the crowd again, only seeing Pepper's angry face soften as she caught my glance, she shot me a sympathetic look. I gave her a sad smile. I put my attention back to my feet and then the next name was called.

"Chris Stacker." One. The guy in front of me grabbed his diploma and shook hands with the staff. I handed the lady my card with my name on it.

"Adeline Stark."

"YES! THAT'S MY KID!" I snapped my head towards the direction the screaming was coming from. It was Tony, right at the entrance of the auditorium. I looked at Pepper, who rolled her eyes and mouthed that she was sorry. "WOOOO! MY LITTLE ADEE DID IT." I snorted and shook my head and I went to the dean and shook his hand, he stopped me and said:

"You're related to the Tony Stark?"

"Sure seems like it." I smiled and grabbed my diploma and went back to my seat waiting for the last names being called.

"Congratulations class of 2012.” The graduating class threw their hats up; I on the other hand sat down and held on to mine. Every one leaving their seats to get to their family, I hopped from chair to chair to cut through the crowd immediately jumping into my uncle's arms hugging him tightly. He returned the gesture and spun me around.

"My little Adeline, I'm so proud of you." He said before kissing the crown of my head. He placed me back on the ground and cupped my face. "I'm sorry."

"For what? You made it on time to see my name get called."

"But I missed your speech."

"Jesus Christ, I’ve practiced it with you about twenty times to the point that you were reciting it back to me!" Tony laughed whole heartily. I felt someone's hand on my back, turning around to see Pepper. Wrapping my arms around her as she hugged me back.

"Congratulations Adee!"

"Thanks Pepper." She kissed my temple and looked at Tony, her smiled disappeared. She poke her finger into his chest numerous of times.  
"There better be a reasonable reason why you were late!"

"I can bet you he was fixing his new suit he's been raving about for months." Pepper went wide eyes.

"You were late because of a suit?!" Pepper raised her voice, and then quickly composed herself.

"Hey, hey! Not true...it was for these things that can call the suit when I'm in need." He lifted his wrists showing off silver band bracelets. I stifled a laugh when I saw Pepper gripping on the program getting ready to swat my uncle.

"Tone, you're digging yourself deeper. Just so you know." I patted his shoulder as I saw my friend walking up towards up.

"Hey Adeline!"

"Kyle!"

"Who the hell is Kyle?" I heard Tony say behind me, I gave Kyle a hug and pulled away. Tony stood in front of us with his arms crossed "Kyle?" He nodded his head. "Hi Kyle, I'm Adeline's uncle."

"Can't believe Tony Stark is your uncle." He pulled out his hand for Tony to shake. "It's an honor to meet you. Sir."

"Don't be a kiss ass."

"TONY!" Pepper and I said in unison.

"I'm sorry?"

"Look, if you're trying to date my kid-"

"He's not!"

"I'm not, Mr. Stark."

"Oh really?"

"And you want to know why?" Another friend of mine stood next to Kyle lacing her fingers with his and gave me a one-arm hug. I pulled away glaring at Tony.

"She's why!"

"I'm why, what?" My friend Amy said very confused on what she walked in on.

"Actually, it's better not to ask." She raised her eyebrow and nodded slowly.

"Right. You guys don't mind if I steal my boyfriend, do you? Our parents are ready to go.”

"No problem, gonna miss you two."

"Likewise, A." I have each of them one last hug before they left. Then spun around giving Tony a hard punch on his arm. He winced and held on to where I had hit him.

"Was that necessary?!"

"Yes!" He rubbed his arm and frowned.

"Don't give me that look, now come on. I need to get my things so we can go back home.” We went to my now half vacant apartment, grabbing the last of my belongings and putting them in the car and to the airport. I got into Tony's jet grabbing my seat and was immediately greeted by Jarvis.

" _Miss Adeline, I think an congratulations is in order_." My eyes widen as I looked at Tony.

"You installed Jarvis on your plane?"

"I was bored one night and realized this was the one place I didn't put him in." I smiled and replied back to Jarvis.

"Thanks Jarvis!" I pulled out my laptop and started fooling around with some of the programs that were built into many of Tony's suits. Fixing up some minor details he might have missed.

" _Sir?_ "

"Yes, Jarvis?"

" _Might I suggest miss Adeline helping you on the bugs in your suits?_ "

"Why is that?"

"Maybe because I just fixed that rocket defect you've been trying to fix for two months."

"Wait, how did you know about that?" I rolled my eyes, turning the laptop around showing him what I was working on. He was trying to figure out of he should be mad at me for tapping into his system or happy about the fact that I had fixed his frustrating problem in a matter of seconds.

"You know, you can just say you're welcome." He scoffed and crossed his arms and then leaned forward trying to look at my laptop.

“How did you do it?” I chuckled, facing my laptop back to me.

“Well first of all, did you get any sleep while building…” I saw the name and rolled my eyes. “Really, heartbreaker?” Tony shrugged his shoulders causing me to laugh. “Listen, this wasn’t even a big deal, but I was surprised that Tony Stark himself didn’t see the most simplest problem.”

“And what was that my dear Adeline?” I spun my laptop to show him again.

“You placed a blaster backwards. I’m gonna assume you did a test run with it and it didn’t want to fire?” Tony nodded. “Well that’s because I built in a defensive mechanism so when there’s a faulty detail or in your case, you placed something backwards. It won’t fire.”

I leaned back into my seat as Tony took my laptop and checked to see if it was true. I looked to my left and saw Pepper smiling at how shocked Tony was.” I looked onto my right and out the window and saw a city full of lights; we were flying over New York. I raised my eyebrow in confusion, I pointed at the window looking at Tony and Pepper. “Pit stop?”

“No.” Tony said not looking away from the laptop. “Stark tower is almost done with construction and also our new home.” I perked up in my seat staring at Tony.

“Wait, what, SERIOUSLY?!” I had huge grin on my face. “So, can I get a whole floor to myself or what?” I said jokingly, he looked away from my laptop and put his attention to Pepper.

“I told you.”

“What?” They gave each other one last look before returning their gazes back to the electronics. “Wait, I ACTUALLY HAVE A WHOLE FLOOR TO MYSELF!?”

It took us about 20 minutes to land and another 20 to Stark Tower; I looked out of the car window and gazed over my Uncle. “Hey what’s with the no lights?”

“I’ll be testing something tonight. Hmm….”

“What?”

“I’m surprised you didn’t know what I was doing?” I laughed.

“Listen, I didn’t hack into everything. Only your suits, which need more attention than your building at the moment.”

The car stopped in front of the building, I grabbed my bags out of the car, and Tony helped me as we stepped into the building. I began admiring every detail of the building, since it was my first time in here. We walking towards and into the elevators, Tony pressed two buttons, one that I was assuming my floor.

“I’m gonna go on a whim here and say my floor is below yours.”

“Right you are, Adee. Right now we’d like to apologize the lack of things in there. We weren’t…well I wasn’t really sure on what you would on in there so, tomorrow or whenever you want…” Jarvis alerted us that we had reached my floor, the elevator doors opened and my jaw dropped. “…Spoil yourself.”

I walked out of the elevator and literally ran back and forth checking out everything, I was on the verge of tears. I found Tony standing in the middle of the hallway, I ran towards him, jumping on him giving him a hug. He returned the gesture by squeezing my tightly.

“Thank you for everything, Tony. You have no idea how much you mean to me and I’m not just saying because you spoil me rotten.” He chuckled and kissed the side of my head.

“You’re the best kid anyone can ask for.” He set me down to my feet wiping my stray tears. “You deserve everything you’re given, Adee. Remember that.” He smiled and cleared his throat before getting even more emotional. “Now, I’ll leave you to unpack. I have something to do right now, but when I’m done. I’ll let Pepper know when to tell you to come up.”

“All right.” I smiled at him. “Thank you, again and a million times over.”

“Anything for you, Adee.” He called for the elevator, the doors opened and closed as he pressed the button for the top floor, grabbing my luggage I went the hall and into my room.

Opening the door, I let out a laugh as I saw that it was literally the same thing as I had in Malibu. I dragged my bags to the front of my bed and jumped onto my bed. Grabbing it and holding it close, not noticing how tired I was and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

“ _Miss Adeline, it is now 7:15._ ” Jarvis said waking me up, I rolled over on my bed and mumbled. “ _I take it as you’re awake._ ” I chuckled into my pillow.

“Yes I am, Jarvis. Thank you.”

“ _Miss Potts is waiting for you upstairs._ ”

“Thank you, tell her I’ll be up in 15, I need to freshen up.” I said getting out of bed and stretching. I headed into the bathroom to freshen up my face and good lord, my breath. I changed into something more comfortable, left my room and to the elevator doors. I called for the elevator and immediately came. I pressed for the top floor and was there within seconds.

I heard Tony talking to Pepper. I saw him land outside the building and began walking, I was smiling like a kid in a toy store when his suit was taken off piece by piece, my uncle really knows how to amaze me with his gadgets. I walked behind Pepper looking at the screen in front of us.

"Levels are holding steady.... I think."

"Of course they are, I was directly involved." I turned to my uncle and nodded.

"I'm proud of you. This really will make headlines. Just imagine how much cleaner energy we'll have!"

"Which brings me to my next question, how does it feel to be a genius?" I rolled my eyes and walked towards the couch, taking a seat and drinking in the beautiful view of New York. I crossed my feet on the small table; I didn't pay attention to the conversation between the lovely couple, up until I heard:

"Give yourself 12 percent credit." Tony said as my head snapped to their direction.

"I'm sorry, Tony but did you just say 12 percent?" He looked at me as if he thought it wasn't a bad idea, but then raised it to 15. Rolling my eyes again, he dug himself deeper.

"I did all the heavy lifting." As he went on and on, Pepper offered me a glass of champagne, in which I gladly accepted. Tony paused for a moment quickly changing the subject to me. "Wait, you drink?"

"Hey, it's not me we're talking about here, Tone." I took a sip as I let the two continue on with their little spat, I began admiring the view again until Jarvis snapped me out of it, talking about someone who would stop calling, as much as he was trying to avoid it, whoever was calling appeared in the elevator.

"Phil! Come in." I stood of from the couch and followed behind Pepper.

"Phil?" Tony asked with a confused tone. "Uh, his first name is agent." I snorted and stood next to her.

"Come on in, we're celebrating."

"Which is why he can't stay."

"Tony! Can you not be rude to the guest!" I hissed at him, his only response was to roll his eyes. This whole of exchange began happening right after he had mentioned not liking to be handed things.

"Is this about the Avengers?" Pepper said innocently. "Which I know nothing about."

"Oh I do!" I smiled, receiving a nudge from Pepper and a stern look from this Phil guy.

"The Avengers initiative was scrapped, I thought." Tony said walking away with the tablet looking thing in his hands. "And I didn't even qualify."

"I didn't know that either."

"I did!" I piped up once again.

"Apparently I am volatile, self-obsessed, don't play well with others."

"Okay, now who doesn't know that?" Tony glared at me.

"Who is she?"

"That annoying little thing is my niece. Who is technically my kid."

“You adopted someone?”

“Yep, but you guys should have know that right. Since you keep tabs on me and all.” Phil's eyes widen, and I stuck my hand out.

"I'm Adeline." I smiled as he shook my hand and let go.

"Would you mind telling me how you know all about the Avengers?"

"Uh...I'd rather not say?" I said slowly backing away, taking a sip from my glass.

"Miss Potts, Adee. Got a sec?"

"Excuse us." I walked behind Pepper, reached Tony and set my gaze on the tablet.

"I thought we were having a moment." He said to her, I laughed and turned to him.

"She was having 12 percent of a moment." Tony shot his gaze at me.

"I'm going to lock you in your room, Adeline."

"Yeah, yeah." I put my attention back to the tablet that held information on different people. I slipped a little sticky chip on the back of it to get information knowing that Tony wouldn't share it with me.

"What is all this?" Pepper asked.

"This is uh..." He pressed all the photos of each persons shown and scattered them showing them in a larger and individual view. I was mesmerized; I looked from left to right, recognizing only Bruce Banner and Captain America himself. I felt a vibration in my pocket letting me know the download was complete. I was out of my daze when Pepper said goodbye, her and Phil left. I was ready to go back to my room when Tony stopped me.

"I need to talk to you, first of all: don't think I didn't see what you stuck on this thing. Second: I need to show you something and third: you need to show me what that thing is."

"Fine, but I'll tell you when you show me what you need to show me." Tony grabbed my hand and walked me to the other side of the place, remember when I told you why I was almost late for you name being called?"

"Yeah, you were making those things." I pointed at the bracelets on his wrists.

"Well, I wasn't just making one pair." I raised my eyebrow.

"Okay?" He grabbed the second pair and placed them on my wrist. "Tony..."

"You're gonna love this." Before I can even answer, I saw pieces of metal flying at me, and I squeezed my eyes shut. Naturally I screamed and realized I wasn't getting hurt. I opened my eyes and screamed again.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!" I saw Tony with a proud smile on his face. He made me my own suit, I couldn't believe. I honestly didn't know what to say, I was in awe.

"It's the exactly replica of mine. Just for you, it looks kind of lightweight. But same strength as mine."

"Pepper is gonna kill you."

"And it'll be worth it. Listen, you know the shit I've been through. I don't need it to land on you. So I want to keep you safe in case of anything. I had to make you this." He pressed a button on my wrist and piece-by-piece, the suit was being removed.

"Thank you, this is one hell of a graduation present."

"Now, what the hell did you plant on that thing?"

"I got bored, I finished all my final projects a month early and fooled around with some software I made and planted them on a sticky chip that basically copies info."

"How much more do you have?"

"A lot, why?"

“No reason, mind giving me some.” I raised my eyebrow.

“What for?”

“Well, if I’m going to do this. I don’t want secrets.”

“What makes you think they’re gonna keep secrets from you, if they came here saying that they needed you.” I said with confusion.

“You haven’t met Fury.”

“I read about him.”

“There’s a difference between reading and the real thing, Adee.” I shrugged it off.

“Follow me.” We left his apartment and down to mine and to my room. I grabbed one of my suitcases from under the bed, unzipped it and pulled out a tiny Tupperware box; I popped open the lid and Tony looked at it with wide eyes.

“Your parents would kill me if they saw that I’ve turned you into me.” I threw my head back and laughed.

“Take as many as you like, if you feel like you don’t trust this mission or whatever it is.” He grabbed a handful; I closed the lid and placed it back into my suitcase. He was staring at me with a pensive look on his face, raising my eyebrow at him and groaned, and I knew that face. “Oh god, what the hell is going through that head of yours now?”

“Pepper’s gonna kill me, that’s for sure.”

“For what?”

“Join me.”

“…Join you for what?” Then it hit me. “Are you out of your mind? You must be out of your goddamn mind!”

“Oh please, like you’re not going to do your research here and know everything by morning, Adeline.” Hate to admit it but he was right.

“What about Banner? He’s going to be there.”

“No one found him after what happened in Harlem.” Right he was, once again.

“They’re not gonna let some college graduate on board. Especially if they weren’t invited in the first place, Tony.”

“They will when they hear that her last name is Stark.” I rolled my eyes and patted his shoulder.

“Pepper is going to kill you.” He smiled from ear to ear.

“Is that yes?” He said placing his hands on my shoulders

“Fine, I’ll do this. It’ll be sitting home for the summer doing nothing.” He literally jumped and gave me a hug.

“Good, got to contact the agent now.” He began walking away from me.

“Phil seems like a cool dude.” He stopped in his tracks and groaned, and then continued walking.

* * *

 

I was woken up about 6 am by Tony telling me my ride was here, I grabbed a duffle bag, throwing in as many comfortable clothes in there. I went into the bathroom grabbing my needed things and left the building. I saw Phil from last night with a smile on his face, not sure if it was forced or genuine but it was nice to see bright and early.

“Miss Stark.”

“Can I call you Phil, or Agent?”

“Either will do.” He opened the door for me; I thanked him and slid on in. He took the seat next to me. We arrive to some sort of private airport, Phil helped me with my bag, even though I argued telling him that I can carry it myself. He helped me on to the plane and I froze on sight.

I heard Phil laugh behind me and whispered: “I know, happened to me too.” I looked at him and back at the man standing in front of me: Steve Rogers.  
“Holy shit.” My hands quickly flew over my mouth. “I’m sorry, please excuse my language, but I can’t believe I’m meeting you.” He chuckled and blushed slightly. He stuck out his hand.

“Steve Rogers.” I stuck mine out, shaking his.

“Adeline Stark.” He tilted his head.

“Stark?”

“Yeah, my grandfather was Howard.”

“I’m sorry for your loss.”

“And I’m sorry for yours.” I mentally kicked myself for bringing up his friend. He gave me a sad smile. “So, the Avengers, huh?”

“How did you get into this?”

“Tony…he kinda invited me here and-” I cut myself off and looked over at Phil. “By the way, how the hell did he get permission for me to even be standing here?”

“Do you really know Tony Stark?” I snorted and shook my head.

“I honestly don’t know why I asked.” I took a seat as we went in the air, I couldn’t help but stare at Steve. He caught my gaze.

“Is there something wrong?”

“Not at all, I’m just amazed. 70 years and you look great.” I groaned and covered my face. “I’m sorry, I take from Tony. No filter.”

“That’s quite all right, ma’am.”

“Oh no. No ‘ma’am.’” I laughed. “I’m only 23. Adeline or Adee is fine. Actually, Adee is better. Hearing my whole name means I’m in trouble.” I smiled at him; he took a seat next to me. I grabbed my bag beside me and pulled out a book. I saw Steve take a look at the cover.

“Macbeth?”

“Mhmm! It’s one of my favorites.”

“Really? The man who kills for power all because witches have told him he will be king?”

“Yeah. I, for some reason love how their paranoia eats him and Lady Macbeth alive.” He chuckled; I put the book on my lap, staring at him again. “Have you been caught up with the world? I mean you won’t be informed of everything over night but, you know.”

“I’m getting there. 70 years worth of things I need to catch up on.”

“Whatever you do, when it comes to books. Stay away from the twilight series. Trust me.” He began laughing.

“Maybe whenever this is over and everything is...fine. You can help me out.”

“That was smooth, Rogers."

"Oh, wait. That came out-" Steve started fumbling causing me to giggle.

"It's okay, Steve. But, it’s a deal.” We smiled at each other and then Steve was handed a tablet, letting him know about everyone who was on board with the Avengers, I heard them mention Bruce, which caused me to stop reading.

“Wait, I thought he wasn’t able to be found.”

“We have our ways, Miss Stark.”

“Please, call me Adee!” Steve and Phil laughed as I continued reading.


	3. Chapter 3

“We’ll be landing in ten.”

I heard the pilot over my headphones; Phil was on some type of computer and Steve. Well, Steve fell asleep on my shoulder, but I didn’t dare wake him up. I was still reading, which caused time to fly faster, I saw what looked like a ship we were approaching. We landed and I looked over at Steve, rubbing his arm lightly making him stir. His eyes fluttered open and realized he slept on my shoulder. Before I even let him speak, I put my hand up.

“No apologizing, you looked like you needed some sleep so I didn’t bother waking you. Hope you slept comfortably at least.”

“I did, thank you.” I smiled as we stood up from our seats and exited the jet. I stared awe at everything around me. Now this is something I can cross off my list.

“Agent Romanoff, Captain Rogers and Adeline Stark.”

“Ma’am.”

“Hi.” I turned to see the person who this person was, my eyes widen with shock. I pointed at her.

“Wait, you were…and you’re…I knew it.” Romanoff laughed.

“Nice to see you again too, Adee.”

“See, you know what? You were too smart to be an assistant and how you put up with Tony. I had a feeling.” Romanoff, if I heard her name correctly, shot me a smile and looked over at Phil.

"They need you on the bridge. They're started the face trace." Phil nodded and said:

"See you there." I waved goodbye and almost didn't notice the two began walking, I quickly followed behind. I distracted once again by everything around me. This thing we were on, it was huge! Jets everywhere, people were running around, and I should really pay more attention to where I'm walking. I walked into Steve's back and I stumble back a few steps.

"Jesus Christ, forgive me. I'm just losing my mind over all of this right now." Steve chuckled and took a step out of my way to make sure I wouldn't bump into him again, and across from me I saw the man I always wanted to meet. Not because of...well, his green side, but more for his brain. I felt like one of those little girls meeting their favorite boy band member...for science.

"Dr. Banner!" Steve called out getting his attention. I was containing my excitement as he walked towards us. I quickly turned my back, fixing my hair and checking my breath. Did I just really check my breath? I spun back around to see Bruce a couple feet away.

"Yeah, hi." He stuck out his hand and checked out Steve. He was nervous; I mean how can he not? The man is afraid that something little might trigger the big man. I don't blame him. "They told me you'd be coming."

"Word is you can find the cube?"

"Is that the only word about me?"

"Well, it's pretty much the only word we care about." I smiled brightly at him; he tilted his head trying to figure out who I was.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." He stuck out his hand once again.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Adeline Stark." I shook his had, his eyes widen in shock.

"S-Stark? As in relation to..."

"Tony Stark? A hundred percent!"

"I-I-I didn't know he had a daughter." I began laughing.

"Oh no, he doesn't. Well on paper, yes. But I'm actually his niece."

"Were you by any chance in M.I.T?"

"Yes sir."

"You wrote a paper on me." It was my turn to have the shocked expression.

"You...you read that?" I wanted to become a turtle right now, just slip in my shell and hide forever.

"Yeah, I was extremely flattered. After everything I've done, you still think highly of me."

"Why wouldn't I?" Before I got to explain anymore. Romanoff chimed in about it getting harder to breathe. I raised my eyebrow and heard noises from the ship.

"Is this a submarine?" I perked up like an excited child on Christmas and ran to the edge of the ship. Just before I got to it, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and pulled me back, then setting me down.

"You know, I wasn't gonna fall. But, thank you." I looked up at Steve.

"Didn't want to risk it."

"They want me in a submerged, pressurized metal container?"

"Don't think of it that way, Dr. Banner." I began walking closer again only to have my jacket pulled by Steve again. I looked behind me and glared. Only offered me a smile. I couldn't blame him this was too exciting. I probably would have falling off. Steve started walking closer still gripping my jacket like an over protective brother and then it got better. This wasn't a submarine; this was a goddamn aircraft!

"This is so fucking cool!" I jumped back covering my mouth and apologized. "Sorry, Steve." He pulled me back as the turbines began to power up.

"No, no. This is much worse." I heard Banner say over the loud noises. We followed Romanoff behind to the entrance of the aircraft, I couldn't get over the fact that I got permission to be here, and we made it to, what I guess you can call in the main base of the ship. This was something else, I saw Steve slowing down, taking every single detail in. I don't blame him, after waking up 70 years later. This is a whole new world for him.

"Gentleman and young lady.” I saw him walk up to someone, hand him a ten-dollar bill and walk back towards me. I shot him a confused look and pointed at to what just happened.

"Bet." I snorted and nodded as he went off to look around again. I saw the man walk to Banner and started talking. I was starting to feel out of place, if Tony were here, I think I would feel more comfortable. I just stood in one spot and just glanced around.

"Hey." I looked to my left to see the red hair woman. "You okay?"

"This whole thing is already feeling like too much for me. You know, everyone in here is chill, including Banner. I mean, what the hell am I allowed here? Unsupervised."

"Are you saying we should be worried about you?"

"No, not at all. Just, getting permission to be here was extremely easy."

"We keep tabs on the Stark family, Adee. Your grandfather built S.H.I.E.L.D."

"I have a question for you."

"What's that?"

"Your name isn't Natalie, is it?" She chuckled.

"Natasha."

"Not a huge name change with Natalie there.” She gave me a smile.

"You can call me Nat." I smiled back.

"Okay, Nat." She started walking; I followed her because I felt more comfortable. Well, when Steve isn't around. I walked into a conversation I had no idea what it was about, I looked down to my right and saw Natasha crouch down and looked at the screen, sliding her finger reviling more information about: Clint Barton.

"We're still not gonna find them in time." The tone of her voice sounded defeated. Whoever this Clint guy was. He meant a lot to her, I understand the feeling.

"Agent Romanoff. Can you Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please?" I placed my hand on her arm.

"Can I tag along?" I looked up at Bruce. "I-I mean if you don't mind, Dr. Banner?"

"Not at all." I walked side by side with Natasha and made it to the laboratory. Oh this was heaven.

"You were not kidding about the toys." She smiled sweetly.

"Now, if you'll excuse me. I have to go back to Fury." Natasha left the room; I turned my attention back to Bruce.

"I'm going to assume, Mr. Eye patch man is 'Fury'."

"Wait, you don't know Fury?"

"Nope!" Emphasizing on the “P” as I walked around looking and admiring the equipment.

"Then, what are you doing here?"

"Tony wanted me to tag along. I just graduated from M.I.T yesterday and thought I should spend my summer differently." I said with and eye roll and chuckle.

"So bringing you on a mission that might be dangerous was a smart idea." I turned around facing him, leaning up against the table.

"Oh, I know all about the danger."

"Yet, you're still on an aircraft with me in it." I sighed.

"You know, Dr. Banner-"

"Bruce, you can call me Bruce."

"Bruce. All the shit that the big guy did, helped us against some weird folks."

"And I hurt people along the way."

"I'm gonna say this right now. If we need the mean green during this whatever the hell is happening here. You won’t hurt anyone here, including me.”

"How would you know that?"

"I can feel it. But if you do, remember me as the idiot who was in your way."

"I'll still have blood on my hands." I sighed heavily once more. I couldn't get through this guy.

"You won't hurt me, I promise." Black Sabbath began playing in my back pocket. I jumped a foot in the air and smiled. "Will you excuse me, I've been waiting for this bonehead to call me." He nodded; I walked to the other side of the room and answered it. "YOU!"

" _Miss me?_ "

"Yes! Where are you?!"

" _Still in New York._ "

"I feel so out of place here, Tone." I leaned against a wall. "I mean, not much as I was feeling before. I've made some friends."

" _You made friends?_ "

"Natasha and Steve...and trying to get Bruce to lighten up a bit." I said quietly into the phone.

" _Oh, so you've met the captain, huh?_ " I know that tone, that same tone he uses whenever a male name is mentioned.

"No, don't you dare go there. He is a proper gentlemen and I don't have feelings! I just met the guy!"

" _So you're saying they might develop if you know him a little more?_ "

"I’ve only known Steve for a couple of ho-. No, you know what. I'm not having this discussion with you, Tony. Just get here, please."

" _Fine, fine. Sweetheart, don't worry okay. I'll see you soon. You have the suit with you?_ "

"Yes."

" _Good, if I'm not there when something goes down. Press the red dots on the bracelets and Jarvis will help you with the rest._ "

"Yes sir."

" _Love you, Adee._ "

"Love you too, Tone." I pressed the end call button.

"Didn't know Tony Stark can love someone that isn't himself." I laughed.

"Yeah, I hear that a lot." I heard the door open beside me. It was Natasha.

"Hey, kid. Just letting you know we found who we were looking for. I'll let you know when we're back."

"Let me go with you. I can be some sort of help.”

"Can't let you do that." I smirked. I pressed the red dots on my bracelets and advised Natasha to move out of the way as the pieces came together on my body. The facemask slid up, Bruce with a slack jaw looks on his face, but admiration on hers.

"Are you sure?"


	4. Chapter 4

We were on the jet headed to Germany, twenty minutes until we get there. I sat across Steve in silence. Did I mention that I hate silence? I heard Steve chuckle, I lifted and tilted my head at him.

“What?” He nodded his head.

“Can’t believe he made you a suit.” I smiled.

“A graduation present.” Steve raised his eyebrow. “I graduated college yesterday, he told me since I know the crazy things he’s gone through. This suit.” I knocked on the metal chest plate. “Can keep me safe and get me out of situations I get stuck in.”

“Oh…”

“I know what you’re thinking ‘what kind of situations can Tony drag her in?’”

“No, it’s understandable. I would have done the same.” I shot him a small smile. The look on his face looked as if he was struggling to say something.

“Just be blunt with what you’re going to say, Cap.”

“ ‘On paper, he is’.” Steve said quoting me from earlier today. Ah, that subject. Steve noticed the woeful look on my face. “I-I’m sorry, never min-“ I cut him off.

“No, no. It’s okay. The whole world knows about it anyway.” I cleared my throat. “They uh, they died in a car accident when I was five. I survived it. I don’t know how, but I did. I only broke my arm.” Steve rose from his seat and sat next to me. Placing his arm over my shoulders.

“It was hard to take in as a five year old to know you’ll never see your parents again. I didn’t think that I would ever stop crying, to be honest. I thought to myself: who will read me my bed time stories, who will tuck me in, who will check the monsters under my bed.” I paused for a moment; I didn’t want to get emotional before this mission. I shook it off. “And there was Tony.” I smiled up at Steve.

“My one and only favorite Uncle. He was in his twenties when they took me to his doorstep. When I look back on it, I felt bad. This man was enjoying his life and he has a kid dropped on him, you would expect him to send me into the system. But no, he scooped me up in his arms, signed all the papers and raised me.”

“You’re his life.” Steve spoke up.

“And he’s mine.” I paused. “Is it…is it bad that I don’t miss my parents as much as I really should? I mean I lost everything and when I think about it. I think I would feel like as if I will lose my world if something ever happened to Tony.”

“Tony raised you as his own, how do you think he would feel if anything happened to you?”

“We’re here.” I heard Natasha speak up.

“Ready, Cap?”

“Adee, stay back. Let Rogers go on his own.”

“Nat, I can do this!” She looked at me and smiled.

“I have no doubt in my mind that you can, but this is the first time you’re doing this. You’re inexperienced and I don’t want to risk it.” I groaned.

“It seems that you don’t like it when people are right.”

“No, Steve. I don’t. Something I take from Tony.” I place my helmet down “I’ll watch from afar.” I walked behind Natasha looking out the window, horrified as a man with a horned helmet was about to harm and elderly person. Thank god for perfect timing as Steve landed in front of the man, deflected whatever was thrown at him. “Is that the guy?”

“Yes.” Natasha pressed a few buttons releasing something. “Loki, drop the weapon and stand down.”

“Loki? You’re kidding, Loki, god of mischief?” Instead of doing so, he shot at us.  
“No way.” I grabbed my helmet, placing it on.

“What are you doing?!”

“Gonna see how far being inexperienced can take me.” I took a deep breath. “Jarvis.”

“ _Yes, Miss Adeline._ ”

“Let’s kick some ass.”

“ _Gladly_.” The flying gears kicked on and I flew out of the jet landing on the ground in the middle of the fight. The right paused for a moment; Loki stopped and looked dead at me. He chuckled darkly and headed towards me. I lifted my hand up, hearing the beam charge up.

“The man of Iron.”

“Correction: Woman of Iron.” I shot at him, but he disappeared. Looking around, I was kicked from behind landing nearly on the other side of the yard. “Ow!”

“ADELINE!” I heard Steve yell.

“ _Miss Adeline!_ ” I hear Jarvis yell after.

“I’m fine, Jarvis. Let’s help the captain!” I stood right back up and joined the fight. I thought we had worn Loki down but yet again, I was thrown, but against a wall this time. “Son of a bitch!” I picked my head up to Loki having Steve on his knees.

“Kneel.” Steve picked himself back up; I was struggling to pick myself up. I was beginning to get angry with myself. I sat up as Steve was thrown next to me groaning.

“Are you okay?” Steve asked.

“You’re asking me if I’m okay?! I should be asking you that!” I yelled at Steve.

“Agent Romanoff, you miss me?” I snapped my head up to look at the sky. Hearing that music, that son of a bitch.

“Hey Tony, YOU’RE LATE.” I got up, helping Steve in the process.

“Sorry, kiddo. Wait, what are you doing down there?”

“Now is not the time, Tone.” Tony landed shooting Loki, I felt like an idiot who kept missing a clear shot. Now I know I wouldn’t hear the end of this. I stood by Tony, nearly in the same position his was in, aiming his weapons on the target.

“Make your move reindeer games.” I snorted and held back my laugher. His wardrobe began disappearing and into what I can guess ‘casual’ for Loki. This guy surrendered willingly. I don’t like this, Tony and I put away the weapons. “Good move.”

“Mr. Stark.”

“Captain.” We placed cuffs on him and guided him into the jet, cuffing onto the chair. I took off my helmet and leaned against the wall of the plane. Just staring at Loki until Tony walked in front of me. “Why are you gawking at him?”

“There is a goddamn god sitting right in front of us right now!” I said in a hushed tone and crossed my arms. “I don’t like him.” Steve raised his eyebrow at me.

“I don’t like this.”

“Why, Rock of Ages giving up so easily?

“I don’t remember it being that easy.”  
“What Steve said, I mean the man did put up a fight, but you showed up and immediately he stops?”

“Well, he was out numbered.”

“He was out numbered by Steve and I, why would you make a difference?”

“This guy packs a wallop.”

“Still, you are pretty spry for an old fellow.” I shoved Tony.

“No, we are not doing this now.” I said in a hushed tone, he ignored me. Steve looked at my uncle with confusion.

“What’s your thing? Pilates?” I groaned loudly.

“What?”

“It’s like calisthenics.” Can I jump out of this jet, please? “You might have missed a couple of things, you know. Doing time as a capsicle.”

“TONY STARK, WILL YOU STOP!?” Both men jumping back, and Tony threw his arms up in defense.

“Fury didn’t tell me he was calling you in.”

“I thought I was a hint that he was.” Steve looked down at me. “You actually thought they replaced me with him?” Steve shrugged.

“Yeah, there’s a lot a things Fury doesn’t tell you.” The sound of thunder rumbled, causing Tony to grab my armored hand. He looked at me with concern. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Steve gave us a strange look, but face softens as it hits him. I gazed over to Loki who had a concerned look on his face. I scoffed.

“Please don’t tell me you’re scared of thunder.”

“I’m not over fond of what follows.” What the hell does he mean by that? Then there was a loud bang on the plane that causes it to shake. Oh for the love of god. Tony and I placed our helmets back on. He went to the end of the jet, opening the hatch and when he did, in came in a blonde hair man, practically looked like a body builder, nearly in the same attire as Loki, and then it hit me.

“If you’re Thor-“ I cut myself off when he turned his gaze to me responding to the name. “I’m losing my mind…” Tony went towards him only to get punched back by his hammer. I charged as well, but did nothing, only grabbed his brother and jumped out of the plane. I spun around lifting Tony up.

“Now there’s that guy.”

“Another Asgardian?”

“I seriously have to be dreaming right now!” I exclaimed.

“That guy’s a friendly?”

“He should be! He-“

“Doesn’t matter.” Tony cut me off. “If he frees Loki or kills him. The tesseract is lost.”

“But he won’t.” I muttered to myself

“Stark! We need a plan of attack!”

“I have a plan. Attack.” I groaned as I saw my uncle fly out of the jet.

“Has anyone here ever read Norse mythology?” I said nonchalantly and let myself fall out of the jet. I saw my uncle from a distance.

“Adeline, you should have stayed behind.”

“And let you all have fun. No way.” I sighed. “Look, don’t worry. I’ll be fine.” We pushed through the clouds and saw Thor and Loki talking. “You see them?”

“Yep.” Tony accelerated and speared Thor into god knows where. I on the other hand landed next to Loki. Hoping he wouldn’t pull anything as I kept watch. I heard him chuckle beside me.

“What is so amusing that I don’t know about?”

“You know exactly who we are, Lady Stark.”

“You know, I’d bring down the ego if I were you. It doesn’t suit you.” He chuckled.

“Ah, but how can I? When a creature such as you are interested in a man like me.” He took one step forward and I raised my arm. Giving him the hint to stay where he is.

“I won’t hesitate this time.” He put his hands up and stepped back.

“I’m wondering why I didn’t know about you. I wasn’t told you would be here.” I was going to assume he meant Barton had given him information.

“It bothers you so much, doesn’t it? Let’s keep it that way.”

“But from what I can tell, you care for the man of Iron.”

“Are you really trying to have a conversation with me?” I study him and laughed. “You’re trying to get in my head. I’m so sorry to disappoint you, Loki. It won’t work.” I saw Steve coming down at the corner of my eye, I moved closer to the edge to see a full-blown brawl between Tony and Thor.

Then Steve came along throwing his shield catching their attention, not sure what Steve had said but it caused Thor to swing at Tony making me yell and Thor hitting his hammer against Steve’s shield which caused something I can’t even explain but it was a sight to see.

“Are we done here?” I said catching their attention. “Hope you’re happy with the mess you made.” I heard the jet get closer, finding a place to land. I grabbed Loki by the arm walking towards the jet. “Let’s go.”


	5. Chapter 5

We were flown back to base, awaited by several men as we escorted Loki out of the jet and into the ship. I took off my helmet and walked behind Tony, who was extremely quiet.

“That was a handful, huh?” Not a word, I raised my eyebrow at him. We entered a room where Tony and I could put away our suits. I pressed the two buttons that were hidden on my wrists to remove the armor. “I don’t know how you can manage that suit. It’s a lot to deal with.” I was met by silence again; I was beginning to grow frustrated as he began walking away. “TONY!” He stopped right in front of the door. “What the hell is your deal!?” He spun on his heel and began walking towards me. 

“What the hell is my deal? You went off on mission that you weren’t supposed to interfere in!”

“I had the suit.”

 “And I told you that the suit was for emergencies only.”

 “Steve couldn’t handle Loki on his own!”

“So you wanted to be the hero and impress everybody.”

 “This has nothing to do about wanting to be the hero, or impressing anybody! I wanted to help!” My voice grew louder. “If you would have made it on time, I would have probably stayed on this ship!” He scoffed.

 "Next time, don’t do that again.”

 “If I feel like I’m needed, I will do as I please.”

 “Goddamn it, Adeline! I need you safe! Don’t you understand that, I don’t need you putting yourself in unnecessary danger!”

 “I was only helping, Steve.”

 “Who you only met today, by the way!” He groaned in frustration. “What’s so great about him anyway?!”

 “He understands pain and loss.”

 “So do I!”

 “I honestly don’t know what the big about him is!? Is it because of gramps?” Tony stood silent. “Sorry that he spent more time with grandpa than you did.” That was a low blow, even for me. Why did I even say that? But the damage was already done, I couldn’t face him, I pushed passed him and walked down the hall. Not knowing where I was going, until I was stopped.

 “Hey, hey, whoa. Adee, are you okay?”

 “Peachy keen, jelly bean.” Steve lifted my head and saw my tears. He looked around and guided me to where I would guess would be his room and shut the door behind him.

 “What happened?” Steve said wiping my tears. I let out a shaky breath.

 “I just had a fight with Tony.” I shook my head. “I should have just told him he was right and the argument would have been over. I never should have said what I said, but I couldn’t control it. It just came out!”

 “What did you say?”

 “I know he feels resentment towards you. I told him I was sorry that you had a better relationship with Howard than he did.” His expression changed from worried to doleful. “He’s gonna hate me for that.”

“He won’t hate you.”

“How do you know? I basically said ‘fuck you’ in the worst way possible.” He cupped my face and then hugged me.

“He won’t hate you, give him a little time and go talk to him. All right?”

“All right.”

“Good. Now, they’re waiting for us in the main room.” He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and walked me to main room of the ship and sat me down next to him at the table. I wasn’t paying attention to whatever was going on between Fury and Loki till my ears picked up on:

“ _Mindless beast_.” I picked my head up, looked at Natasha and then at Bruce. “ _Makes play, he’s still a man. How desperate are you? That you call on lost creatures to defend you._ ” Loki said with such humor in his voice.

“ _How desperate am I?”_ Fury is about to go all in right now. “ _You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can’t hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill because it’s fun.”_

“He’s a fucking lunatic if you ask me.” I muttered to myself. I felt Steve nudge me.

“ _You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did.”_

“ _Like getting Lady Stark_. _It’s a very good, as you people say ‘curve ball._ ’” Loki chuckled darkly. “ _My, she’s only a child_ _and like children and their guardians. They always argue and you can’t afford arguments between colleagues._ ” And then it hit me, he got into my head. I clenched my fist tightly and slammed it on the table. I started breathing heavily, Steve only grabbed my hand to calm me down.

“That son of a bitch…” I ignored the rest of the conversation and I was seething. I began thinking of many ways I can hurt a man. Then, Bruce’s voice got me out of my trance.

“He really grows on you, doesn’t he?”

“I wish he didn’t.” Steve spoke up.

“Loki is going to drag this out.” I scoffed.

“Of course he is, this man knows exactly what he’s doing.”

“So, Thor, what’s his play?"

“He has an army, called the Chitauri. They’re not from Asgard, nor any world known. He means to lead them against your people.”

“Well, isn’t that just perfect. Nobody knows what this army is capable of, so we have to figure this out for ourselves.” Thor shot me a sad look.

“They will win him the Earth, in return I suspect is the tesseract.”

“An army, from outer space.”

“Sounds like a movie you would see, cap?” I tried to lighten things up with a little humor. I got a small smile out of him.

“So he’s building another portal. That’s what he needs Erik Selvig for.”

“Selvig?”

“He’s an astrophysicist.” I added.

“He’s a friend.” Thor responded.

“Loki has him under some kind of spell.” I looked over at Natasha as she chimed in.

“Along with one of ours.”

“I want to know why Loki let us take him.” Steve still not letting go on how easy it was to just get him. “He’s not leading an army from here.”

“I don’t think we should be focusing on Loki.”

“Bruce is right, we need to be worried about the Tesseract.”

“And that guy’s brain is full of cats.” I let out a loud laugh and quickly cover my mouth, while looking at Thor. “You can smell crazy on him.” I stifled another laugh.

“Have care how you speak.” Uh-oh. “Loki is beyond reason, but of Asgard and he’s my brother.” I removed my hands from my mouth, rolling my eyes and turning my gaze onto Natasha.

“And how many people did he kill, Nat?”

“He killed 80 people in two days.”

“He’s adopted.”

“So am I and I’m not pulling up body counts.” I said as Thor and I exchanged stern looks, and then broke contact when we heard commotion from the entrance of the room.

“I think it’s about the mechanics. Iridium…what does he need the iridium for?

“It’s a stabilizing agent.” I said, in unison with Tony as he entered the room with Phil. I immediately put my head down.

“And what does that mean, Adee? I snapped my head up looking at my uncle and began stammering.

“Uh, it uh, it means the portal won’t collapse itself.” I said looking over at Bruce. “Like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D.” Tony walked towards Thor.

“No hard feelings, Point Break.”

“Tony!”

“You’ve got a mean swing.” He walked passed Thor and towards the computers. “Also it means the portal can open as wide.”

“And stay open as long as Loki wants.” I continued. Tony said a few things I couldn’t get, and then he yelled:

“That man is playing Galaga!” I raised my eyebrow and stood up looking for the guy. I put my head down and chuckled to myself. “He thought we wouldn’t notice, but we did.” Steve looked at me, giving me a look that practically asked what was Galaga.

“It’s an _old_ video game.” I mustered up the courage and walked up to Tony. “I’m sorry about earlier, I meant nothing of it.” I said quietly for him to hear. He didn’t say anything, only responded by kissing the crown of my head and covered his eye.

“How does Fury even see these?” I punched his shoulder.

“He turns.” Maria said in the back.

“That sounds exhausting.” I rolled my eyes and chimed in:

“The rest of the raw materials, I assume Barton can easily get his hands on.”

“The only major component he still needs is a power source of a high energy density.” I saw him stick one of the sticky chips I gave him. I pulled out my phone and made sure the download was for him and me. I looked up at him and nodded, signaling him that the download has started.

“Something to basically kick-start the cube.” I finished with a smile.

“When do you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysicist? And when does she know exactly what you do?”

“I never keep anything from this one.” Tony said wrapping his arm around me. “And last night.”

“Selvig’s notes, the extraction theory papers? Don’t tell me that we were the only ones who did the reading here.”

“Does Loki need any particular energy source?”

“He would have to heat the cube to 120 million kelvin, just to break in the coulomb barrier.” Tony and Bruce went on and on, I sat down next to Steve and smiled.

“Hope that information didn’t overwhelm you.” I said in a hushed tone, he was still engaged in the conversation. I checked my phone to see that the download was almost done.

“Finally.” I put my phone back into my pocket. “Somebody who speaks English.”

“Is that what just happened?” Steve said looking at me, I snorted. I listened closely in hopes Tony wouldn’t mention Bruce’s other half. I was wrong.

“And I’m a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green monster.” My eyes widened as I yelled:

“Please excuse my uncle! Us Starks have no filter. Especially, this one.” I said standing up and walking towards the two.

“Thanks.” Was all Bruce had said to Tony.

“I’ve had enough of science talk today. I’m gonna head back to my room.” I waved everyone goodbye, I walked by Fury, only giving him a nod. I sent a quick text to Tony that it’d be another few minutes for the download to complete. Once I reached my room, I didn’t realize how tired I was until I saw the bed. I kicked off my boots and climbed into bed, falling into a dreamless slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up from the vibration and music under my cheek; I didn’t realize I fell asleep on my phone. I lifted my head up; the screen stuck to my face and fell as I began to sit up. I looked down at the caller ID: Pepper. I slid my finger across the screen and answered.

“Hey Pep.” I cleared my throat twice to get the grogginess out of the way.

“ _Were you sleeping? I can call back later._ ”

“No, that’s fine. I need to get up anyway. Can’t afford to be sleeping around here.”

“ _Which reminds me, I’m going to kill Tony! What makes him think taking you was a smart idea!?”_ I pulled away from the phone as she yelled, I laughed and pressed my ear against the phone again.

“Hey, I agreed.”

“ _And I’m still wondering why!”_ I heard her sigh, if I could see her. I know she’s pinching the bridge of her nose. “ _Are you at least being careful?”_

“Yeah, somewhat.”

“ _Somewhat? What do you mean **somewhat?** ”_

“I might have thrown myself in a mission they had here.”

“ _ADELINE STARK!”_

“Look, Pepper. I’m in one piece, that’s all that matters right?”

“ _I’m still killing Tony. You two better come back in one piece, so I can tear you two a new one!”_

“Hello, this is a new side of Pepper I’ve never heard before.” I chuckled as the line went silent. I sighed afterwards becoming serious. “Pepper, we’re gonna be fine. I promise. You of all people should know that Tony will never let anything happen to me and that I will never let anything, and I mean _anything_ happen to Tony.

"I know, but I'm not going to pretend that this doesn't scare me at all, Adeline."

"Pep, I know. Just trust us okay. We'll be okay." Pepper sighing once more.

" _Fine, fine, FINE! COME BACK IN ONE PIECE. This will be the last time I'll tell you this._ "

"Yes, mommy dearest."

"Bye, Adee."

"Bye!" I hung up and put my phone back on the bed seeing the time, I've only slept for an hour. I stretched my limbs and put my sneakers back on, headed into the bathroom and made myself look alive. I grabbed my phone to looked at the data that was near done, I groaned and told myself I needed to make chips with a faster download speed. I stepped out of the room with my eyes still locked onto my phone. I was thankful that the map was at least available for me to see the layout of the place. Then I spotted something that I knew I should have ignored but didn't. I walked to my left and headed down the hall. I kept my head down, avoiding any gaze that might have realized who I was. I looked down at my phone and tapped into the camera mainframe. "This should do the trick." I programmed for the footage to loop for five minutes as I hit the door. This area was practically empty, why in the world with THIS area be empty? I shrugged and punched in the key code, checked left and right one last time and hit the timer.

The doors opened and there he was, sitting on the ground with his back facing the door. I slowly walked around the chamber his was in until I was in front of him, he looked at me...genuinely surprised. That threw me off completely but I kept my composure, I crossed my arms over my chest and he chucked darkly and finally spoke.

"You surprise me, little one."

"Adeline." He raised his eyebrow and smirked. "You can call me Adeline. None of these pet names. Got it?"

"You're special. I got myself in but you quickly shut me out. I'm rather impressed." I let my arms drop to my sides and clenched my fists. He took notice of that. "Ah, you're upset that I had the chance."

"If I had the chance and had the ability to, I'd punch you right in your throat, Loki." My phone beeped notifying I was down to four minutes. I felt a slight tug in my head that caused me to stumble a bit, I shut my eyes tightly and shook my head. The feeling was gone, I became angry again and all he did was laugh.

"This is amazing, you're fighting me back. You have some sort of protection guard. Tell me, what are you?" Another beep. Three.

"Maybe you aren't as strong as you think you are, Loki. Wait, what the hell do you mean what the hell am I? No, you don't get to ask the questions here. You're gonna listen to me and you're going to listen well." I walked up to the glass, all the fear rid of my body, replaced with anger. He did the same with an admiring look on his face that made me sick. "You will fucking cooperate here, listen to your goddamn brother. Return the tesseract and leave this earth. You better not hurt anyone here and if you do. SO HELP ME GOD, I may be a tiny human but I will come after you like a predator hunting it's prey for dinner. Do you understand me?"

"I must say, Adeline. You are certainly winning my love with this wrath." I lifted my fist in attempt to punch the glass but immediately realized it would have been a stupid and painful idea. "You would be fitting by my side." Beep. Two. My phone buzzed and saw a text from Tony.

**_Kid, where are you?_ **

I shoved my phone back into my pocket and looked back at Loki. 

"I rather chew my arm off than be by the side of a monster." That changed the look on his face.

"You dare insult a God!?"

"This is Earth, Loki. The place where you're not a God." Beep. One. "Sorry to cut our time short. But I gotta run, good chat and remember what I said. Predator." I pointed at myself. "Prey." I then pointed at him, walking towards the front entrance, waved cutely and left. I headed down the hall and saw Nat walking towards me with a confused look on her face, I responded with a smile and heard my phone beep once more. Time. I answered Tony's text lying to him telling him I was still back in my room.

_**Come to the lab.** _

* * *

 

I heard two men bickering about something and rolled my eyes seeing Tony and Bruce mumbling at the screen. Entering the lab, they stopped what they were doing and stared at me. I raised my eyebrow and Tony huffed.

"Your little chip thingy is making me do all the work." I snorted and looked at the screen as it kept blinking access denied.

"Well what do you expect? We're working with S.H.I.E.L.D, Tone. It's going to run into a few blocks."

"But you accessed codes and manipulated camera footage." I froze and didn't bother looking back at Tony. "Yeah, I'm not stupid, Adee. I did raise you." I awkwardly scratched the back of my neck. "This is a conversation for another time but right now. I need you to help me with this." I nodded and grabbed his gadget fidgeting with codes and remembered I had one that could really dig into the system.

"Oh duh." A prompt came up and I punched in 0529.

"Why did you punch in my birt-" He cut himself off as 'Access Granted' started popping up. "Damn right, I raised you." He kissed the crown of my head and went to work. I heard shuffling beside me, turning to see Bruce just shaking his head.

"What?"

"It's really terrifying of how much you're like him, Adee."

"Yeah, but I'm nicer and easy on the eyes." I felt a small electrical shock to my ribs. "OW, Tony what the hell!?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I get you?"

"Asshole-Whoa." I pulled the screen away from him absorbing all this information. "Holy shit, Tony. You were right."

"Yeah, you know how I love being right, but this..this is the time I really wish I wasn't."

"What are you doing, Mr. Stark." Fury swiftly walked into the room without warning causing me to jump nearly a foot in the air and clutched my chest.

"Uh, kinda been wondering the same thing you." Tony responded back. Oh this wasn't gonna go down smoothly.

"You're supposed to be locating the tesseract."

"We are, the models locked and we're sweeping for the signature right now." Bruce chimed in. "And when we get a hit, we'll get the location within half a mile."

"They work fast, don't they?" Fury gave me a look that should have shook me to my core, but I only smiled. 

"We'll get your cube back. No muss, no fuss." I heard beeps and turned to my left. "What is Phase Two?" I heard a loud bang causing me to jump again.

"Can people stop fucking scaring me, please." I said to myself. I looked ahead of me to see Steve and some sort of gun next to him on a table.

"Phase Two is S.H.I.E.L.D using the cube to make weapons. Sorry, you're computers were moving a little to slow for me."

"Ya don't say?" I said crossing my arms looking at Steve then looking at Fury. "Gonna mention that anytime soon or?"

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract."

"Yet, you still had plans to make all of this!" I raised my voice and felt Tony's hand on my shoulder.

"Adeline." 

"No!" I shrugged Tony's hand on my shoulder. "You have a bunch of people busting their ass to find that psychopath and this cube so you can keep that to yourself!?"

"ADELINE! That's enough." I just shut my mouth and rolled my eyes, this guy was risking everyone for this. 

"As I was saying." Fury spoke up. "This does not mean that we-"

"Excuse me, Nick." Tony cut him off spinning the screen around to Fury. "What were you were lying?"

"I was wrong, Director." I heard footsteps to my right seeing Nat and Thor walk in. "The world hasn't changed a bit."

"Did you know about this?" Bruce said to Nat, deep down already knowing the answer to this.

"You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor?" My defense mode started to kick in, I straightened my posture and walked in front of Bruce.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Nat?" I heard Bruce laugh behind me and placed his hands on my shoulder and whispered in my ear.

"It's okay, Adee. Thank you." He let go of my shoulders and spoke to her. "I've been in Calcutta. I was pretty well removed."

"Loki is manipulating you." I knew I felt that tugging feeling. 

"And you've been doing what exactly?" Shit, this is what he wanted. Shit. Shit. SHIT.

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you."

"Guys...st-" I cut off by Bruce, I needed to some how stop this.

"Yeah and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get twitchy." I wanted to open my mouth but it was no use as I got cut off again. "I wanna know why S.H.I.E.L.D is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction."

"Because of him." Fury pointed at Thor. Aw shit, here we go, I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Me?" Everyone turned to look at Thor.

"When you landed here, it threw everyone for a loop, big guy." I spoke freely. "Especially that little wrestling match you had that basically leveled the small town."

"Don't you all love it when she explains this?" Tony said smiling. 

"We learned that not only are we not alone, but we're hopelessly and hilariously out gunned."

"But Thor kept a lot of people out of harms way, yet you're treating him like a threat. Make up your mind fury, is he an enemy or a foe?" Fury looked at me as if he wanted to kill me, but seeing and hearing all this information with S.H.I.E.L.D, I was beginning to get frustrated, I started rubbing my temples as I felt the dull ache again.

"Lady Stark is right, my people want nothing but peace with your planet."

"But you're not the only people out there are you?" Tony quickly pulled me aside and looked at me with worry in his eyes, zoning out the people behind us.

"Hey, kid are you okay?" I didn't answer, I just grind my teeth as the ache started picking up. "Did you eat anything?"

"I-I-I'm fine." Tony got distracted with the conversation behind us, I was doing my best to keep him out. I kept repeating "Stay out." Over and over again like a mantra, I heard a faint laugh in the back of my head, I shook my head from side to said. "Stay out, Loki." 

 _"It's done."_ The pain was gone and I shot my head up finally hearing the argument heating up.

"Guys stop." My plea falling on deaf ears. I started to raise my voice. "This is what Loki wants. Enough!" Nothing. Is this really happening? Can they not hear me? I heard a slight ringing in my ear and looked at the direction of the spear. Goddamn it. I started to get dizzy. 

"...Until you dragged me back into this freak show." I didn't miss seeing Bruce's hand grabbing on the the scepter while he was speaking. I went to reach for his hand from stopping him from lifting it but he was quicker than I was. "And put everyone here at risk. Do you wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? Do you wanna know how I stay calm?"

"Bruce..." I said finally, no avail.

"Doctor Banner." Bruce looked over at Steve, thank god. He heard someone.

"Put down the scepter." He looked over at me, they all looked at me. What the hell, did they finally hear me speak? The computers began beeping, I followed Bruce and stopping in front of the computers. I heard Tony and Steve argue to my left but did not miss Bruce's words. 

"Oh my god..." Then it all went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAD FUN WRITING LOKI AND ADEE.  
> I'm glad that I'm proud of that small sequence.


	7. Chapter 7

I felt pain over my body, but instead of feeling a hard surface below me, it was softer. I felt a strong around my and heard faint yelling.

"Lady Stark!" It sounded so far away, I began lifting myself slowly and opened my eyes. "Lady Stark, can you hear me?!" My vision was coming into focus and saw below me was Thor. He laughed wholeheartedly and cupped my face. "Lady Stark, you're alive!" I waved my hand around and say the only thing that I could think of.

"Please, for the love of your father. Call me, Adee." I said as he gently lifted me up to my feet but not letting me go, waiting until I was stable. "What the hell happened?"

"An explosion, we've all be separated." Shit, Tony... "I suspect this is Loki's doing." I felt him part my hair to the side and saw him frown. "You're bleeding."  

"I'll be fine, big guy. You wanna go find out?" Thor nodded in agreement. "Okay, I have to get my suit. Let's go." We began running and stopped due to the ship going through what felt like another explosion. "SHIT. WE HAVE TO HURRY." We ran as fast to the storage dock of the ship and I couldn't find the case with my suit, I looked down to my wrists to check if my bracelets were intact. I let out a huge sigh of relief. "Thor, step back." I hit my wrist together and hear beeps, I saw the pieces flying towards me, then connect piece by piece on me. I looked to my left and saw Thor's mouth agape. "Yeah, yeah. I know." We heard a roar coming from somewhere nearby, looking back at Thor. "Go find out what that is. I'll try to get people out of here." He nodded and ran off.

" _ADELINE!? ADELINE!_ "

"Tony, I'm okay. Where are you?"

" _They busted one of the motors on this thing. Cap and I are trying to get this fixed._ " I saw the information on the screen in my helmet. I started to feel uneasy about it.

"Jesus christ, Tony."

" _I know, sweetheart, are you alone, are you in the suit?_ "

"Yeah, just got it on. I was with Thor and no-" I heard a large crash beside me and turned seeing something I never thought I'd witness in my life. I still didn't want to. "Oh shit!"

"Oh shit?! OH SHIT WHAT?! ADELINE!" I shut off the comms momentarily and made eye contact with the Hulk and he was walked towards me. 

"LADY STARK, GET THESE PEOPLE AND YOURSELF OUT OF HERE, NOW!" I turned around to see the works still dumbfounded by the presence of the Hulk. I rolled my eyes and yelled."

"LET'S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE PEOPLE, COME ON. MOVE!" I followed the crew out and her more cashing banging behind me, but I couldn't stay back. Thor wouldn't have let me. The chaos was beginning to get closer behind us, I kept gathering more people towards the exit, then I heard an odd sound towards me. It started to get louder and louder than I saw what it was, I grabbed the two people in front of me and ducked as Thor's Hammer went flying right at us. Swiftly picking them back up, we left the hanger and they were joined by others evacuating. I made it on to the main floor and saw S.H.I.E.L.D agents. "Thank god, I was beginning to th-" I was immediately cut off by one of the agents who took a shot at my head but missed grazing the side of my helmet. I froze, what the hell is happening here!?

" _Miss Stark! Fight mode has been activated._ " Jarvis said loudly. The suit did the work for me against the imposters, this shook me to my core, I wasn't expecting to get shot at... " _Miss Stark, please if you can hear me. Deep breaths_." I did what Jarvis instructed me too. But I began shaking, this was all Loki.

"Let's go find that son of a bitch." My screen in my helmet lit up showing me that another motor had gone down. "Shit!" I turn my comms back on. "Tony, another goddamn motor went down!" No answer. "Tony!" I was met with silence yet again. "GODDAMN IT!" I ran towards the familiar hallway where they kept Loki and saw Thor running towards me, not saying a word we looked inside and saw Loki walking out of the cage.

"NO!" Thor yelled but I looked to my side and saw a figure.

"THOR, NO! WAIT!" I saw him run though what looked like a hologram, I ran after him but suddenly I couldn't move. Seeing Thor falling inside, I kept yelling for him to run back out but it was too late. They shut the door on him, Loki walking towards me, waving his hand and making my amor disappear. I felt vulnerable. 

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?" He said walking towards Thor.

"Let her go, Loki! She has nothing to do with this." Loki let out a dark laugh, looking at me and back at Thor.

"Oh you see, brother. But she has something to do with this, something that calls out to me." Thor charged at the glass and slammed his hammer into it, making the glass crack but shake everything. Then I remembered something Fury had said to Loki.

"Thor, don't!" I was struggling to move but I couldn't. Loki laughed and walked to the panel.

"Humans think us immortal, should we test that?" Before I could say another word. I looked to my left to see Agent Coulson standing above one of Loki's goons. I smiled brightly at him. 

"Move away, please."

"Phil, be careful!" He smiled at me then looked back at Loki.

"You like this?" He said motioning to the gun. "We started working on the prototype after you sent The Destroyer." Phil started walking closer and closer to Loki. "Even I don't know what it does." Phil powered up the gun. "You wanna find out." I heard him groan and there it was, another Loki illusion, Thor and I screaming at the same time. He had put a blade through Phil's chest. I felt my heart drop, I felt my stomach drop. He just killed someone in front of me, someone who didn't have a single mean bone in his body towards me. A friend. 

"YOU MONSTER, YOU FUCKING MONSTER!!" I began screaming as he was walked towards me with the scepter. Fear was gone once again, replaced by rage. "You're going to pay for this. Loki." Chuckling, he looked at his brother.

"There's no fear in her when she's near me. I deeply admire that, don't you brother?" He walked back to the panel and lifted the case for the button that releases the cage. 

"No, Loki. Don't! Please!" He turned his gaze towards me and winked. 

"Don't worry, Lady Adee." Looking back at his betraying brother. "I'll find you." Loki snorted and pressed the button and right before my eyes, Thor was gone. 

"NOO!" I looked over to Loki, seething with tears running down my face. He would do this to his own family.

"Ah, sentiment. How foolish it can be." Loki was face to face with me. "I'll see you soon, little one." He waved his hand and everything faded to black.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed things and words around from the movie for it to fit here, so if you're confused and say that it's not the same as the film, that is why!

“Honey, wake up. Adeline, you need to wake up. ADELINE!” 

The voice sounded like Tony's. I opened my eyes and shot up, a pain surging through my head and chest. I looked around realizing I was in my room back in New York. Was it all a dream? Everything felt too real, the thought of seeing Thor drop and Phil dying made my heart hurt. I shook my head as if it would get rid of the nightmare. I ripped the covers off of me and and ran to the elevator and hit Tony’s floor. The doors opened and I ran out calling his name, only to freeze mid step.

“You’re alive, little one and you look well rested.” Loki spoke, walking towards me. I took a step back and grabbed my wrists, only to find them bare. He chuckled. “See, I know that would be your first instinct. So I kindly removed them from you.” I turned to run, but he had me locked down again. I saw him gripping the scepter and lifting it towards my chest. Panic ran through my body, I heard what happened when he touched someone with it. Placing the point on my chest, I saw the whatever the Tesseract come out of the scepter and towards me.

 I felt it flow into me. There was no pain but so much pressure, it felt as if it was consuming my energy. It was too much, I fell to the ground panting. Loki followed suit, grabbing my chin and looking into my eyes, he smiled but immediately frowned.

“I don’t understand, this is the fourth time and nothing has happened.” THE. FOURTH. TIME?! That’s it, I winded up all the energy I could muster and punched him square in the jaw. That actually sent him flying backwards, surprising him but mostly myself. The look on his face was pure shock but turning into as if a lightbulb went off. “This is absolutely better than I wanted.”

“Your magic isn’t working on me and this is a better plan for you? Yeah, okay. Because that makes absolute sense.” I held my hand as pain started to come. I was realizing there was nowhere to run, any move I could make, Loki was one step ahead of me. He shook his head and smiled at me.

"The lack of fear, I must say over and over again. It fascinates me, truly." Now it was my turn to smile.

"Do you want to know why I have zero fear in you?" He nodded my head to go on. "You're nothing but a coward." That wiped the smile off his face. "You stand and face us all with so much talk and nothing to back it up." I chuckled. "What I see here, is a God who is trying to prove himself only because big brother is doing a better job than you." He charged at me, pushing my up against the nearest wall, putting his hand around my throat. I couldn't help but laugh. "Aw, did I hit a nerve?" I began coughing slightly as he started applying more pressure, my brain was on overdrive and I couldn't stop the words coming out of my mouth. "C-c-come on then, Loki. Do it." He raised his eyebrow at me and squeezed tighter, but I still wasn't scared...WHY THE HELL WASN'T I SCARED?! My oxygen was diminishing and I was starting to see black dots.

"No." Was all he said. "No!" He let go of me, causing me to slide down the wall, coughing profusely. "You.." Loki stared at me with wide eyes as I was trying to get air back in my lungs. "I need you alive for far to many reasons." He stormed out of Tony's apartment and onto the balcony, I hoped they actually noticed I was gone.

* * *

_**Tony** _

"Loki has her." The only sentence I could comprehend after being told Phil was dead.

"Where did he take her?" I hear Fury mumble something but not the answer I was looking for. "I SAID WHERE THEY HELL DID HE TAKE MY KID!?"

"We don't know yet." Fury had said looking over to Hill. "We're working on that now."

"You better work faster, Fury. That's my daughter he took!" I took a step back, realizing the exact words that came out of my mouth. "Find him and her. NOW." I walked away from everyone, heading towards my suit again, hearing footsteps trail behind me. Rolling my eyes, of course I knew who it was. "Now's not the time, spangled banner."

"Stark, I want to find her as much as you do." Now, _THAT_ stopped me in my track. "

"How did you two get so close all of a sudden, huh? You've just met today and now it's all friendship and magic."

"Tony. Now is not the time."

"I'm glad we can both agree!" I walked away from him and at the corner of my eye, I saw the room. I stopped mid step and turned in, seeing all the damage and the missing chamber. I walked inside to examine it more, looking down to my right on the ground. I felt my stomach drop. "He took off her bracelets, kneeling down the pick them up. I heard footsteps yet again. Persistent, isn't he? I shoved the bracelets in my back pocket and walked towards the ledge of what would have been the entrance of the chamber. I saw Cap in the corner of my eye on the other ledge. 

"Was he married?" Smooth, trying to take my mind of the main thing here, but talking about Phil wasn't going to help.

"No, there was a uh, cellist." 

"I'm sorry. He sounded like a good man." He was...

"He was an idiot." That took Cap by surprise.

"Why, for believing?"

"For taking on Loki alone." I felt my back pockets, I knew he wasn't entirely alone. But he still went after him with no help. 

"He was doing his job." I scoffed at his answer.

"He was out of his league, he should have waited! He should ha-"

"Sometimes there isn't a way out." Oh, here we go. I began walking towards him and the exit.

"Yeah, right."

"Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?" I immediately stopped and turned my heel facing Cap."

"We are. _Not. Soldiers._ " I sighed dialing my anger down. "I'm not marching for Fury's life."

"Neither am I! He's got the same blood on his hands as Loki does. Right now, we got to put that aside and get this done." I turned my head and saw the blood stains that were left behind and pulled out the bracelets from my left pocket and waved it in front of his face.

"He made it personal." I heard the man sigh.

"That's not the point." Is he serious?

"That is his point! That's Loki's point! He hits us all where we live and why?" I asked Steve.

"To tear us apart." And bingo was his name-o.

"He had to conquer his greed, but he knows he has to take us out to win right?" It looked like I was losing him for a second. "Stay with me here, Cap. That's what he wants. He wants to be us and he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience." 

"Right, I caught his act in Stuttengard."

"Yeah. That's just the preview. This is opening night. Loki's a full tilt Diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built in the skies with his name plaserter-" Stark Tower, he took Adee to Stark Tower. " Son of a bitch."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's block wants to hit. So, I'm so sorry if some of these end or seem to be short. I don't want to completely burn out!


End file.
